


Shut Up

by KATOMAI



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隔了兩年，<br/>我終於又寫起了盾冬，<br/>明明稿債堆積如山，<br/>正在寫的蛋哈還沒寫完就又跑來寫盾冬，<br/>但真的是太愛Bucky了，看完隊3真是不能忍，<br/>而且包子又實在太活躍了軟萌甜好想吃掉他！！！！<br/>本來要寫個PWP就好，但不小心又鋪陳了很多！！！</p>
<p>會緩慢的更，但= =......嗯這也在我還未說同人不開虐之前的延續，</p>
<p>所以請大家心臟堅持下去！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

為什麼會痛。  
  
不，不是頭痛欲裂，而是椎心刺骨。  
  
那一瞬間，我居然猶豫了。  
  
我的手無法聽使喚的停下了動作。  
  
那句熟悉卻陌生的話，讓我瞬間腦袋空白。  
  
腦中晃過的畫面，是我自己的臉。  
  
不認識的自己的臉。  
  
那些殘存的記憶碎片讓我想逃開躺在手術台的痛苦。  
  
我依然記得使我陷入違抗的遲緩、急何能擇的窘迫。  
  
誰又是誰，我又是誰。  
  
我真的認識你嗎。  
  
  
劇烈的晃動讓我們直墜而下，我勾住了手卻眼睜睜的看著你往下墜落，思緒與情緒在我的腦中糾結的拉鋸，有一股無法理解的澎湃心情，讓我咬牙放開了自己的手跳下那差點吞噬你的深淵。  
  
彷彿我若不追隨你而去我將再也不會想起你是誰。  
  
可我不知道我為什麼要救你。  
  
我不知道。  
  
  
  
  
2016.05.15修改，以上是兩年前2014.04.01的發言。短篇有稍微修改。


	2. 0515

手上端著一盆水他緩慢地往床邊走過去，他知道自己要幹甚麼，昏暗的視線卻讓他不陌生的跟隨著熟悉的步伐，那是他熟悉的氣味，甚至是熟悉的呼吸聲，將水盆放在一旁他坐在剛剛離開的位置，伸手拿下了床上人額頭上的溼毛巾，這慣性的動作他卻不禁疑問。  
  
是誰躺在這裏。  
  
但卻不知為何他的心裡卻浮起酸澀的感觸，他甚至知道自己此刻的表情擔憂著床上這病懨懨的瘦弱身子，他像透過這個身體來感受當下的情境，以及帶來的各種不安與心疼，將濕毛巾放入冰冷的水盆中搓洗，刺骨的寒氣由指尖傳來卻不怕凍傷手的將之擰乾、摺好，放回額上，微弱的氣息像是被自己喚醒一般。  
  
「你的手，好冰。」  
  
「你好多了嗎。」看著在昏暗光線下睜開的淡色眼睛映著自己的影子是那麼的虛弱，原本因為難受而皺緊的眉峰卻因為看到自己而逞強的舒緩開來，那呼出的一口氣滾燙的映襯著因高燒而紅潤的臉蛋，嘴角扯出的一絲笑容像是在安撫自己般的灑脫。  
  
「我不會有事的。」看著那明明已把自己蓋的密不透風卻又慣性的替自己拉好被子的雙手，和一臉擔心著自己快哭出來的一雙明亮的大眼，從嘴裡呼出熱氣搓著凍紅的手掌，他將自己的手伸出了被子裡。「Buk...」  
  
「嘿，你把手......」想阻止虛弱的好友讓被病痛纏身的身子暴露在冰冷的空氣內，抓著被子卻發現這老是固執還別有想法的人握住了自己的手，發燙的體溫由手指傳來手掌貼在自己的手背，他甚至不敢想像他抱起倒在地上的身子時傳來的高溫有多麼嚇人。  
  
「你該，回去了，今天是你生日。」他看著那頭髮往後梳的一臉貴氣又充滿著書卷氣息的公子哥額際上一定是因為忙著照顧自己而散落的髮絲，他真的不想讓他的生日這麼難過的，那雙總是笑著給予自己勇氣的眼睛透露著不捨與自責。  
  
是的，他知道自從他只剩下一個人後。  
  
這個人更是把自己當作是應負的責任一樣。  
  
「不，我不會留下你一個人。」毫不遲疑的就扭開對視的視線，那抓著自己的手依然沒有放開的讓他用另外一手再把這個人身上的昂貴毛毯給蓋好，他幾乎可以感受到那直盯著自己的注視，他甚至不想給他向自己道歉的機會。  
  
無奈的笑嘆一口氣，他知道光在這點上他是拗不過這個人的，那幾乎快滴出眼淚的眼睛泛著水光像帶著些許的怒氣，他知道那不是對自己，不是自己瞞著他生病，更不是在他要出門參加生日會的前一刻倒下。「生日快樂，Bucky。」  
  
有點錯愕這個人沒有堅持的推開自己，他看向那一向會透露善意的敷衍的笑容當中帶著強大的堅持的雙眼，此刻妥協的給自己一個真心的笑臉，他苦笑了出來，像是在掩飾自己心裡的哪一塊缺口，他愍了自己的嘴唇更有些緊張的順勢舔了自己的唇。  
  
不，他不快樂。  
  
「你睡吧，我會在這裡照顧你的。」  
  
看著那勾著嘴角的哥兒們笑容，一臉包在我身上的語氣讓他沒有察覺到這有點牽強的神情反應，握著好友的手他笑著緩緩的閉上了眼睛，疲倦的睏意似乎因為他短暫堅持自己的清醒而更加疲憊，更是不知不覺得昏沉了過去。  
  
逞強的笑容在他閉上眼睛之後瞬間瓦解，那平穩的呼吸聲讓他情不自禁的低下自己的身子將自己的唇湊上那發燙的手背，皺緊了眉頭眨緊了雙眼，他的眼淚終於從長長的睫毛中滴了出來，他在心上人的手背上記下一吻，無聲的哭了起來。  
  
他甚麼也不求。  
  
如果他真可以有所求的話。  
  
只希望這個人可以從病痛解脫、可以做自己想做的事、可以不被任何阻礙而所限制。  
  
可以好好的做自己可以開心的面對將來。  
  
不是知足，而是永不放棄。  
  
「唔。」胸口的壓迫感痛苦的讓他抓緊自己的胸口，鐵手臂傳來的冰涼觸感讓他所有感官從睡眠中甦醒過來，他知道自己脫離了夢境，沒錯，那是夢境，他感覺到自己的眼眶濕熱， 還有胸前的一股心痛，像是吞噬著自己的理智一樣。  
  
可是他卻依然不知道躺在病床上的那個人是誰。  
  
而另外一個人，是自己嗎。  
  
張開了雙眼看著熟悉的天花板，他知道自己短暫藏匿的小屋裡，他查覺到自己耳朵進了水，而眼角未乾的淚痕更在他恍然的眨了眼後又滑下了眼眶中的水滴，他想平復自己的心情，正試著調整自己的呼吸，卻發現那彷彿摔破的碎片一分一秒鋒利的刮了他的心送進自己破碎的記憶。  
  
那些真實的像曾經記憶的夢境，有時美好、幸福。  
  
有時卻痛得他想逃離猙獰的記憶。  
  
片段的、令人窒息的，像是在告訴自己曾經做了甚麼。  
  
而拼湊出來的卻只是讓他罪孽感深重。  
  
伸手抹開自己不明所以的淚水，他發現自己身上總是因為夢境纏身而滿身是汗，撈著手拿起放置在隨手可得的簿子他一翻開一支筆掉了下來，昏暗的光線下拿著筆他卻不知道該寫下甚麼。  
  
James Buchanan Barnes是Bucky。  
  
如果是，那剛剛夢裡的那個瘦弱的小子又是誰。  
  
腦中突然閃過那被自己救起的那個男人，他突然眼眶一燥熱用金屬手臂遮住自己的眼睛，想忍住那猝不及防的酸楚，可他卻來不及忍住自己脫口而出的哽咽聲，而眼淚也依然在清醒後強忍的情緒當中潰堤流下。  
  
不管此刻他的心情是甚麼。  
  
他一定會去查清楚那個男人是誰。  
  
  
  
  
TBC


	3. 0804

0804

 

國家的象徵，世界的英雄。

榮譽、勇氣與犧牲的故事。

體況不佳而不能入伍，但在二戰時期被選中參與獨一無二的重生計畫，

成為史上第一位超級士兵。

咆哮突擊隊，由美國隊長率領瓦解九頭蛇。

而當中唯一為國捐軀的戰士，是Bucky Barnes。

Steven Rogers是美國隊長。

那九頭蛇又是......

「唔。」突然劇痛了一下使他用手摀住自己的頭，腦中閃過那張折磨自己的椅子，他大口大口的喘氣，自己的嘶吼聲彷彿在自己耳裡環繞，那把自己固定懸空住的冷凍艙更片段的與熟悉的單字交雜的出現在自己腦內，他雙手抓住了自己的頭幾乎在博物館廳內當場跪了下來。

「呼唔。」

閉嘴。

"任務回報。"

閉嘴。

「唔。」站起身搖搖晃晃的離開現場，他的內心更嘶喊著閉嘴這兩個單字，他咬緊了牙就像是怕把那兩個單字給念出口一樣，眼前所有的人影他都看不清人臉，而他每撞到一個人卻只能更是加快自己的腳步離開這個地方。

"任務回報。"

每踏一步就跨好幾個台階，他三兩步的跑出了門口跨下台階他雙手忍不住的去扯了自己的頭髮，彎著腰蹲著自己的身子他直視著地板他大口大口的喘氣，就好像耳邊迴盪著英文以及俄文不同的單字，可他卻知道是表達著一樣的意思，他痛苦得低喊了出聲。

「不。」

他對自己說出口的字感到陌生。

就好像他不曾對那些字語說過不。

人群的低語聲引起了他抬頭注意，他看著經過的人們用著怪異甚至是帶著莫名的神情看著自己，他再度移動了自己的腳步想找棵樹靠著自己覺得有些疲憊的心，他走到陰影之下靠著樹幹蹲了下去想躲藏自己幾秒鐘。

也許六十秒內他就可以恢復平靜。

可在他喘息的片刻在他神情恍惚的那一瞬間，一道響亮的耳光聲跟隨著片段的記憶讓他想起自己曾經接著說過的一句話，彷彿那是他想起近期所發生的事情，他還記得臉上的麻木都不比他心中恍惚的感受來的強烈，他就只問。

那個橋上的男人，他曾是誰。

"在執行上一次任務時見過。"

"你做的事是造福全人類。"

"你成就了這個世紀。"

"我需要你再做一次。"

"人類社會正處在於秩序與混亂的臨界點。"

"明天我們就要幫他們抉擇。"

"但如果你不完成你的任務，我就無法著手。"

"九頭蛇就沒法還世界應得的自由。"

他記得被環伺的感覺，他記得被所有雙眼注目下的緊繃氣氛，就好像他只要開口說不動手去掙脫他就會死在所有指著自己的槍口下，可當下他自己只回了一句什麼，他就不再多說一句話甚至一個單字。

可我認識他。

"幫他準備。"

"他脫離低溫太久了。"

"那就給他洗腦，重新來過。"

他花了多少時間去重複曾經想起些甚麼。

他難道是第一次想起那個人嗎。

還是只是他不知道他就是那個人。

還是他也不曾想起自己是甚麼人。

Bucky Barnes從小就與隊長形影不離，在學生時期......

「嗚。」紊亂的思緒沒有在期望的短暫時間下停止，腦中更是閃過前一晚才夢到的那個小個子，他咬緊了自己的牙感受到自己劇烈的呼吸而脫口而出的喘息聲就又像是哽在喉頭的哽咽聲，他雙雙遮住自己湧上酸楚的雙眼，他挫敗的低吼出聲。

「不。」

他不知道自己是一個情感這麼豐富的人。

他不懂夢中的那個自己。

他不能理解那個擔憂心疼的感觸。

他無法去解釋為何他寧可許他一個願。

也不願去許自己的一個生日願望。

只因為他是自己的好朋友嗎。

還是只是因為自己是他唯一的好朋友呢。

還是。

還有還是嗎。

而那個美國隊長，他又是甚麼時候第一次見到的。

他認識他只是因為他是Steven Rogers。

而他又甚麼時候見到重生計畫後而產生的美國隊長。

&

「軍銜中士，編號32557......」嘴裡碎念著像植入腦裡般的數字，彷彿所有單字就只是這些是他唯一不能忘記的，他甚至感覺不到身體各處任何知覺他甚至不清楚他是不是醒著，但一聲溫柔的輕喚使他恢復了反射反應並張開了眼睛。

「巴奇，我的天啊。」

他知道自己張開著眼睛卻毫無焦距的不知道自己眼前是甚麼，眼前就像一片汪洋的白色而漸漸恢復成昏暗的天花板，而扯開束帶的聲音與動作讓他感受到自己被人綁在台上，熟悉的溫柔嗓音依然在他的耳裡迴響，直到那個人抓起自己的肩他才看清楚那個人的臉。

「你是......」

「是我，我是史蒂夫。」

「史蒂夫。」記憶中消瘦的臉蛋瞬間與眼前人的聲音與五官合而為一，附誦了自己聽見的名字他的心裡就像是從恍惚中擴散了一股熟悉的心情，他的嘴角輕輕勾了起來緩緩的伸出了手勾住了那想將自己抱起來的肩膀。

那對自己露出笑容的溫柔卻苦笑著像是擔憂著甚麼而放下了心。

「來吧。」

抓起自己的肩膀讓他努力想撐著沉重的身子下床，他笑開了嘴角這才意識到自己深陷困境卻讓這個人給找到了，他站不太穩的抓著身前人的臂膀發現眼前的視線卻不太對勁，而拍了自己頸後的手勢讓他抬起了自己的眼睛對上那望著自己的雙眼。

那擔心的模樣他幾乎可以想起自己兒時的記憶。

「我以為你死了。」

移開視線往下看又往上的打量著不熟悉的體格以及身高差，在次對上那不陌生的神情他甚至感受得到那抓著自己的力道與以往不一樣，而他更不曾看過眼前那叫史蒂芬羅傑斯的人穿過這樣的衣服。「我以為你更矮一點。」

轟的一聲爆炸聲讓他的思緒又恍惚了一下，就好像他還無法迅速的去對應出四面八方所傳來的各種聲音和影像，甚至再下一個爆炸聲都讓他的身體反應不自覺得縮了一下，就看身旁人摟住自己的腰抓著自己的手就要趕緊帶自己離開。

「快走。」

他感覺到自己的雙腳無法支撐著地心引力，而那控制著自己的體重與重心的攙扶讓他只能抓緊身旁人的背，而他更橫過他的身前抓緊他的側腹，雙手傳來的結實觸感讓他莫名的不能理解。「你怎麼變成這樣。」

「我參軍後變的。」

看著他的樣子他當然知道他參軍了。

可他怎麼變成這樣的。

而他怎麼知道自己在哪裡。

他怎麼找得到自己。

他倚在這個人的懷裡感受著那傳來與以往不一樣的強烈氣息，就好像這個人心裡的某一處被放大一樣讓這個人表現出來的樣子看起來如此強大與渾厚，他試著想脫開他的攙扶更想掩飾了自己內心的一些尷尬。

「痛嗎。」那順著自己移開的支撐讓他顛簸的彎曲了身子抓住了自己的手臂，就像是怕自己的雙手會不受控制的擺動著，膝蓋勉強的撐住自己全身的重量他更看著走在自己身前的男人如此高大又魁梧，邊探看著前方的可靠模樣說著輕描淡寫的回答。

「有點。」

「永久性的嗎。」他盡量的跟上這個人的腳步邊感覺到這樣的視角與感觸是不是有點立場調換了，小時後這個人總是跟在自己身後而自己總是護著他，其實在不久之前他們也是這樣的，他甚至不敢想像現在這樣會維持多久。

「至少現在是。」

看著男人瞻前顧後的走著，他們走過了長廊來到了燃燒的平面武器庫看著彈頭們因為炸彈引爆而相繼壯大了火勢，他們依舊爬著樓梯不斷往高處爬，直到他們發現有鐵架的橋梁可以讓他們到對面去，一聲呼喊讓他們停下了腳步。

「美國隊長────」

他抓著欄杆撐住自己看著對面熟悉的兩個男人，史密特將手上的東西交給了身旁的博士走上了鐵橋，就看那被稱呼為美國隊長的男人也走了上去，這是他第一次聽到美國隊長這個詞，也認知到史蒂芬羅傑斯就是美國隊長。

但當他知道原來他的兒時玩伴參予了重生計畫，與眼前那個要稱霸世界的男人一樣接受了艾斯金博士的血清而成了超級士兵，在他看到深紅如骷髏般的臉時他瞬間覺得他所認識的史蒂芬也成了一個非人的人類。

而當他走過搖搖欲墜的天車主樑而自己更千鈞一髮的跳上了欄杆翻到了對面，他崩潰的看著主樑因為爆炸而鬆脫墜落，他著急的大喊了出來看著站在對面原處也一臉錯愕的男人。「一定有繩子之類的東西────」

「快走────」

「不，我不會丟下你────」他幾乎瞬間用力的拍打抓住了欄杆吼了出來，他生氣的看著那居然下一刻就叫自己離開的人，更看著那一臉為難想盡辦法的要過來的男人，他無法移開自己的視線更不能允許自己離開。

甚至從未想過他們會面臨這樣的處境。

而若立場又對調了過來，自己也是否會自私的要這個人趕快離開。

可他知道他絕不會丟下這個人。

而最後那個人也以驚人的跳躍力到自己身邊，他甚至接不住那撞過來的重量，擁抱了那差點讓他以為彼此都困在此處的人，他更深刻的感受到自己不想失去這個人，即便這個人還是有一些的陌生。

他見過兩人的速度也親眼見證了兩個人的力量，更在所有同伴獲救在美國隊長的指引之下踏上我軍的歸路，他知道自己重新認識了史蒂芬羅傑斯，在列隊與掌聲中被迎接的隊伍前端那回頭看著自己的人輕輕拍了他的手，像是與自己分享了那份驕傲。

就像是知道自己會引他為傲一樣。

那走在自己身前的背影英挺勇敢毫無畏懼的依然抬頭挺胸著，他感受到了列隊的躁動與興奮，即使他明知道美國隊長犯了軍法，他跟在身後也擺起了一身英姿共享了那份榮耀。

他更看見了長官的信賴，他更注意到了一個充滿貴氣優雅卻散發著冷靜強悍的女人上前，他那一瞬間突然覺得畫面如此登對，心裡更沒有一絲反感的感觸，看著身邊圍繞著人他高喊了出來，心底卻有一絲的低落。

「嘿，為美國隊掌喝采────」

他看著回過頭看著自己也就是那位被喝采的人，他挑了兩邊的眉毛雙手使勁的拍出掌聲，嘟起嘴更表示著身邊接著響起的轟烈掌聲與喝采不是只有他一個人覺得這榮耀該屬於他，他停下了手環伺著身邊摸著他的人看著美麗又穩重的女人也肯定的笑了。

他知道那個尷尬的心情是甚麼了。

他有一絲的竊喜更有些許的彆扭。

從他高喊美國隊長開始，他知道自己許了的那個願已經實現。

那個心靈如此強大的一個人，被賦予了一個沉重的枷鎖。

可也卻成了一個永不放棄的象徵。

讓他成了自己的一個嚮往，以前種種懵懂的心思蛻變出一種愛慕。

所以他愛著這個人，從他還不是美國隊長開始。

他就一直愛著心裡住著像他那樣純粹的人。

只是那個人成了美國隊長。

 

TBC


End file.
